Hanami
by Michiharu
Summary: Sakura Blossoms are known for their tragically short lifespans, why should she be any differen't? one sided sasusaku


I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

The scene played as in slow motion,time slowed for but a moment, a glimpse of fading motality. Her fridged jade orbs sparkled decieving the world as her once cold gaze melted to fiery embers. Her shoulder length pink locks, tied into a short ponytail, swayed in the playful breeze, the sakura grove they stood in sent streams of Cherry Blossoms drifting across the battlefield.

She stood stoic to those around her, a swift glare swept the landscape as her eyes landed on the one person who had brought her to this place in time, the man she would always love, a one sided love it would seem as he loved another, who loved him back. They were all 18 now, and it had been a long eight years since their opponent had taken her Sasuke-kun away from her. Orochimaru, the very name sent rage coursing through her, it was his fault Sasuke had left Konoha, left them behind, left her behind; his fault Sasuke betrayed her, betrayed his village; his fault Sasuke left for sound, his fault Sasuke now loved another.

Sakura let her thoughts wonder to the day he returned, not but a month prior to this very battle, and to her dismay, he wasn't alone. He had escaped Orochimaru, whome, they discovered had taken over another for three more years, so that Sasuke would grow stronger, but now he needed a new body, which was why, not even a month after Sasuke's escape; sound had invaded Konoha. An angry curse brought her attention to the center of the action were Sasuke stod protecting Taema, his fiance.

She was a sound nin, an orphan like himself, strong and beautiful as she was dangerous. She had long black hari that shone in the light, and the darkest blue eyes that set off her pale creamy skin. She had been with him when he returned, and Knonha was quick to learn she was expecting their first child, although she yet to show.

The month he had been back had been some of the best and worst day of her life. He had been welcome back into Konoha and Team 7 with open arms, the appealing idea of the Uchiha clan residing in the leaf village. The old team, reunited, began training again soon after, but Taema was always by Sasuke's side, cheering his every move, letting rest his head in her lap as she stroked his dark raven locks during breaks, Sakura felt replace. She would often train through their breaks and spent the rest of her time with her mentor ans sensei Tsunade, who was on her side, and much to wishes had assigned her missions for most of the month. All the extra work had payed off though, she thought grinning, for on the battlefield she was almost untouchable, as her in-human speed and strenght sent her opponents flailing through the air as she advanced on the source of this mess. A scream halted all action, and Sakura froze feet from the scene.

Orochimaru, sword drawn, sinister grin on his face, is advancing on Taema who in the heat of battle has been seperated from Sasuke, who at the moment was trying to fight his way to her. Sakura smiled as the sword sailed through the air, she knew what she had to do. Years ago in the ending ages of her youth she had made a promise to make sure if she were ever to get the Uchiha back, that she would make sure he would be happy, she promised she would do anything for him. As Naruto said, a ninja doesn't go back on their word.

A scream echoes in the grove, and everyone stares wide eyed as the gleaming matal meets flesh. Sakura grins.

"So girl you would rather take her place?" his yellow eyes gleam as he twists the sword ever so slightly.

Sakura doesn't scream as Taema had in shock. She knew what was to happen and at the last moment the pink haired konoichi dove in front of the soon to be Uchiha, taking the blow meant for her, one that would have been devastating to Sasuke's unborn child.

"You will not win. I won't let you hurt him. I did this for him, I love him, and if she is his happiness then so be it; I will protect her as well," Sakura grinds out through clenched teeth, she hears her friends calling her name as Orochimaru pulls his blade out chuckling," I'm surprised Sakura, not even a whimper."

"This makes the second time this has happened to me, and that's nothing compared to what Sasori did," she grins as her opponent sneers at her comment, she falls back a few steps bringing her hands to rest at her hips.

Her eyes never leave Orochimaru as she voices to Taema," I've got you covered, now go to Sasuke."

Orochimaru grins as the sound nin retreats to the Uchiha," You know Kunoichi, the Sakura blossom is reknown for its tragic life-span, representative of the spirit of Samurai warriors and the willingness to die for a cause. Tell me are you willing to die for your cause, to protect your dear Sasuke. He has moved on, you are nothing to him. So Kunoichi, like your name sake, I don't see why you should be any differen't."

She turns her head making eye contact with her comrades; Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Rock Lee, Neji, Ten-Ten, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke; a cocky grin appeared on her pink lips. Her fingers grazed twin sai daggers at her side, she knows who she's fighting for, what she has to lose," They say a ninja's life-span is short as well."

The grin on his face reveals his inttention," Well what a perfect combination, one of us will walk away from this, Kunoichi, it will not be you."

Her jade orbs sparkle in the sun as she smiles dangeroulsy," Well Orochimaru if I fall, your going down with me," her sais come out, his sword clashes, and the battle is on.

Blade clashes against blade, metal against metal, and she's fighting like she's never fought before. A blow for a blow, is met slash for slash. Orochimaru laughs at her,"Is that all you've got?"

She grins as he swings his blade down at her, only this time she doesn't dodge, her sai catchs it in between two of the three blades and she flicks her wrist, his blade snaps. She takes her other blade , putting all of her remaining chakra into it, this fight would end here. Orochimaru faulters for just a moment, she turns around and ends the fight with a single slash of her other sai, the slash and the other injuries sustained from Sasuke and Naruto take their toll.

By now sound is on the run, and Sakura grins knowing they won't get very far, she walks forward shortly before she finds herself falling towards the ground. Two muscular arms catch her, just as they had done years before, and she finds herself looking into the obsidian eyes of her beloved Uchiha, and for once Taeme stands off to the side letting them have their moment.

"Did I get him?" she questions him.

"Yea you got him Sakura," Sasuke replies cradling her to him, running a hand through her locks before letting it rest on her cheek.

"You know Sasuke, if I had the chance to change anything, I don't think I would, " Sakura smiles softly," I don't think I could have made you as happy as she has, and I'm glad your happy Sasuke. You deserve to be happy."

"Stop talking and reserve your strength," he commands her bringing her closer to him as her warmth begins to fade.

"There's no point, I used all of my chakra on that last blow, we all know I'm not going back to Konoha," Sakura turns her head at the sound of crying, her team has joined her now and she continues," I wish you all happiness, Naruto you will be hokage, believe it," she softly laughs looking to his tear streaked face, Hinata in his arms," Ino, I hope you know even though we always fought over Sasuke, I considered us friends, we've always been friends.

They were all commanding she stop talking, that she rest up and regain her chakra, but she knows better, her attention falls on the girl that took away her love," Taema, take care of him," she grins at the dark haired Kunoichi  
.

"It's time I go," jade turns to obsidian," _Sasuke... Aishiteru_."

He looks at her and knows what she wants to here, those three precious words that he never said," Sakura..." a hand falls on his lips halting him from finishing his sentance her voice falters for but a moment," Don't lie to me Sasuke, your heart doesn't belong to me, not now not ever, but...never the less..."

A final smile graces pale pink lips, as the cherry blossoms dance around the fallen Kunoichi  
.

"_Sasuke...Arigatou..."_

* * *

That was my first naruto fanfic, review and tell me what you think!

-Michiharu


End file.
